Quan Chi
Quan Chi is a powerful demon sorcerer from the Netherrealm, and he is the secondary recurring antagonist from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He was responsible for the founding of the Brotherhood of Shadow, the ancient demonic cult who worshipped his master, Shinnok. He is the secondary antagonist in Mortal Kombat 4 and X, the teritiary antagonist in Mortal Kombat 9, one of 2 main antagonists in Deadly Alliance, and the quinary antagonist in Armageddon. Appearance Quan Chi is a very tall, well built man with red eyes. Among his distinct features is his completely white skin. He is also completely bald, devoid of any hair on his head or face. There also appears to be a chakra on his forehead. In his first appearance, he wore a heavy green uniform with spike-studded black armor and originally, with a yin-yang emblem on it, which seems regal, he uses it for formal gatherings. During his escape from Scorpion in the Netherrealm, he has discarded some of his clothing, leaving him with half a portion of his armor and new black gloves, his torso bare otherwise. He later magically carves the inscriptions of the tomb of the Dragon King's army onto his body as somewhat becoming his tattoos. On his belt he now bears the authentic Amulet of Shinnok. The MK team seems to be fond of Quan Chi's Deadly Alliance outfit, as he retains this design in every game released following Deadly Alliance, even games that chronologically predate it. As of Mortal Kombat X, Quan Chi sports a new outfit that combines traits of both his MK4 and DA-onwards appearances. While he is still topless, he now wears an armored cuirass with spikes on his collar, reminiscent of his MK4 outfit. Powers and Abilities Quan Chi is the most powerful demon sorcerer of the Netherrealm, proficient in both black magic and necromancy. After gaining the Amulet of Shinnok, he gained a variety of other powers, such as the ability to travel between realms. Most of Quan Chi's necromantic attacks involve summoning skulls and skeletons, which emit an eerie green glow. He can also summon a defensive wall of skulls, as well as skeletons to do his bidding. Quan Chi's black magic shows itself in the form of his ability to create the Soulando, a large tornado like column of souls, which he can shut off at any time. As his alternate weapon fighting style, Quan Chi wields a pair of Asian broadswords. Appearances in other media The wicked sorcerer Quan Chi made his debut in the animated series, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, which aired a year before the Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero game. In the episode "The Secret of Quan Chi," he used his sorcery to turn everyone on Earth against each other, creating pandemonium and chaos that Earth's heroes were forced to overcome. He was voiced by Nick Chinlund. Quan Chi also had substantial guest appearances on Mortal Kombat: Conquest, in which he is played by Adoni Maropis, and mostly inspired by his Mythologies incarnation. Gallery The Throne of Quan Chi.jpg|Quan Chi's Throne. Quan Chi with his Throne.jpg|A view of Quan Chi and his Throne as seen in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub Zero. Master Quan Chi's Throne.jpg|Quan Chi sitting on his alternate Throne in Mortal Kombat X. Lord Quan Chi.jpg Quan Chi (cartoon).jpg Quan Chi with a Wine Glass.jpg Quan Chi MKX Render.png Quan Chi.png Videos Mortal Kombat Mythologies Sub-Zero - Cutscene 1| Mortal Kombat Mythologies Sub-Zero - Cutscene 2| Mortal Kombat 4 Quan Chi Ending|Quan Chi's MK4 ending. Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Quan Chi's Ending|Quan Chi's MK:DA ending. Mortal Kombat (2011) Quan Chi's Ending|Quan Chi's MK9 ending. Trivia *Quan Chi was planned to appear in the climax to the Mortal Kombat movie, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, but was cut, though he still appears on posters and on some DVDs and laserdiscs of the movie. *Two of his fatalities, the Leg Rip and Neck Stretch are Ed Boon's favorite and least favorite fatalities respectively. The Leg Rip was voted number 9 on Screwattacks' list of Top 10 Mortal Kombat Fatalities and the Neck Stretch was listed as number 6 on their list of Top 10 Worst Mortal Kombat Fatalities. *Quan Chi's voice sounds very similar to the announcer from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and onward, which would break the tradition of the final boss being the announcer. Quan Chi was a final boss in Deadly Alliance, but Onaga and Blaze were the final bosses in Deception and Armageddon. *According to the Konquest mode of Armageddon, Quan Chi was the one who proposed the alliance between himself, Shang Tsung, Onaga, and Shao Kahn on the argument that they would not be able to defeat the forces of good otherwise. However, he did this under Shinnok's orders, so as to bring them to the location of Armageddon. *Quan Chi's physical appearance in Mortal Kombat 9 bears some resemblance to Kratos. Coincidentally, Kratos appears in that same game as a guest-character. Category:Magic Category:Demon Category:Oppressors Category:Complete Monster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Usurper Category:Right-Hand Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Necromancers Category:Game Bosses Category:Collector of Souls Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Crossover Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Egotist Category:Cult Leaders Category:Fanatics Category:Murderer Category:Monster Master Category:Incriminators Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Slaver Category:Anarchist Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Blackmailers Category:Opportunists Category:Successful Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Archenemy Category:God Wannabe Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Elementals Category:Strategic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Possessor Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic villain Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Summoners Category:Old Villains Category:Psychics Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Cheater